The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A refrigeration system may include one or more compressors that compress refrigerant vapor. Refrigerant vapor from the compressors may be directed into a condenser coil where the vapor may be liquefied at high pressure. The high pressure liquid refrigerant may flow to an evaporator located in a refrigeration case after it is expanded by an expansion valve to a low pressure two-phase refrigerant. As the low pressure two-phase refrigerant flows through the evaporator, the refrigerant may absorb heat from the refrigeration case and boil off to a single phase low pressure vapor that may return to the compressors. The closed loop refrigeration process may then repeat.
The refrigeration system may include multiple compressors connected to multiple circuits. Each circuit may be a physically plumbed series of cases operating at similar pressures and temperatures. For example, in a grocery store, one set of cases within a circuit may be used for frozen food, while other sets may be used for meats or dairy.
The multiple compressors may be piped together in parallel using suction and discharge gas headers to form a compressor rack. The compressors may include scroll compressors, reciprocating compressors, and/or other suitable compressors. When multiple compressors are piped together in a compressor rack, an optimal control strategy is needed to activate and deactivate the compressors.